1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film scanner for electronically scanning and displaying an image on a photographic film.
2. Description of the Related Art
A film scanner is known that electrically scans and reads an image on a photographic film. A digital image signal is generated by the film scanner and is input to a peripheral apparatus, such as a computer, which displays the image on a display unit. This film scanner has a poor portability because it must accompany such a peripheral apparatus.
In the conventional film scanner, the image is read by an intermittently moved line sensor, which generates the digital signal for the computer. Thus, a rather long waiting time exists between the initiation of the scan and the reproduction of the image on a display.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a film scanner which efficiently utilizes the waiting time.
A film scanner according to the present invention comprises an image scanner unit that scans an image recorded on a first photographic film and a display unit that displays the image scanned by the image scanner unit. The display may be switchable to display a white mono-chrome image.